


Bind Your Hands All Over Me

by elletromil



Series: The Fun That Comes Before Kissing [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fantasizing, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Who knew Harry's hands could enthrall such powerful men so easily?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> So I actually started this as Red's birthday gift last year and never finished it because I am a horrible person xp So to redeem myself, I've actually finished for her birthday this year :D And I must say I'm very happy to be playing in this verse again :)

Merlin notices right away that Harry is wearing the new ring. It’s his tech after all and Merlin is a perfectionist. It’s impossible for him to see one of his prototype and not want to run dozen of tests and make sure it’s doing exactly what it’s supposed to be doing. **  
**

It’s not like he needs to focus on what is being said right now anyway, he’s compiled the information for more than half of what Harry is telling the Knights. But the world status report is only part of the briefing this afternoon and so Merlin as to suffer through it like everyone else.

Looking at the ring when none of its new features is being tested is kind of useless, but it beats hearing about the very same thing he’s written about not a day ago. At least he can be proud that the ring fits perfectly on Harry’s finger. It’s actually quite complimentary, drawing attention to how long his friend’s fingers are. How strong his hands must be. He wonders what his grip would feel like in an intimate setting, if it would be as grounding as the man himself.

Wonders if his hands would feel like hot brands on his skin or if their touch would be more subtle. If Harry would trail only fingertips or stroke with his whole palm…

It takes him a good minute before he realises his thoughts have taken quite the unexpected turn. Not that he hadn’t know that Harry was an attractive man with very attractive features, but he’s never fantasized about him before.

At least not in the middle of a meeting like this, where anyone could have seen him being fixated on Harry. It’s a good thing he’s got a poker face to put to shame even Geraint, their resident undercover agent, and that he’s never been one to blush.

A quick look around confirms that no one seems to have notice Merlin’s small incursion into fantasy land or at least that no one is looking at him suspiciously. Eggsy does seem a bit flushed, but his eyes are locked onto Harry and are not straying away from him.

Merlin briefly entertains the mad idea that Eggsy might be staring at Harry’s hands too, might even be having similar fantasies as the one that just assailed him, before he dismisses it. The odds are far too improbable, no matter how much the lad looks at Harry as if he’s hung the moon.

He cannot stop a shiver from running up his spine when the sudden image of Harry gripping Eggsy by the hips, hard enough to leave bruises behind, comes unbidden in his mind.

He closes his eyes for a moment, just enough to turn his attention back onto the meeting, and thus, completely misses the grin that stretches on Harry’s lips for but a second.


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy really tries to focus on whatever Harry is saying during the meeting and he usually does a good job not getting distracted by his recurrent fantasies about the man, but today he’s failing utterly.

It’s not his fault though.

It’s that damned ring!

Because Eggsy is great at self-awareness, know that one glance at Harry’s hands is enough for him to get lost into fantasy-land. It’s been that way sine day one.

Knowing that, he usually avoids looking at them, something made harder by the fact Harry talks so much with his hands. And quite frankly, staring at his face isn’t really any better. The man  _is_  unfairly attractive after all.

But today, Harry’s got a new ring on and the gleam of it is nearly hypnotizing. In fact, he would suspect Merlin to have come up with the feature if he didn’t already know he was a goner on Harry. More specifically – his hands.

Not that anyone privy to his thoughts could blame him though.

Harry’s got such long elegant fingers and Eggsy knows from sparring with him just how strong his grip is. He suppresses a shiver of pure  _want_ when his mind flashes back to the last time Harry had him pinned to the training mats, his hands locked around his wrists.

It had taken all of Eggsy’s self-control not to ask him to fuck right there and then.

Just like it’s taking all his self-control right now not to just grab onto Harry’s hand, to press a kiss to the ring in a pledge of fealty. Not to let his lips trial up to his knuckles, his tongue coming out to tease at the sensitive skin between the fingers and to finally,  _finally_  get a taste. It would be so easy after that to drag his tongue to a fingertip and draw the length of Harry’s finger into his mouth. To suck on that finger just to give the man an idea of how skillful Eggsy’s was with his mouth.

And he wouldn’t break eye-contact just so Harry would know just how much Eggsy wants this, how much he wants  _him_  and-

And Eggsy forcefully shakes himself out of the fantasy, feeling the blush creep on his cheeks. He feels eyes on him, but when he turns to look, Merlin isn’t paying him any attention.

Though he does look slightly flustered.

But considering his eyes are fixed on Harry, it might just be because he’s plagues by some fantasies of his own.

He nearly sniggers out loud at the thought, because seriously, that’s bloody unlikely . Merlin is too much of a professional for that.

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

If Harry thought the Table meetings were boring when he was a Knight, it’s nothing compared to them now that he is Arthur. At least when he was still Galahad, he could just tune everything out. Now he’s the one that has to give out all the mind-numbing information the Knight could very well read in the bloody reports instead.

But it’s how things have always been done, and if he’s going to get into a fight with more traditionalist Knights, it won’t be about something  so stupid.

And it’s a good thing he doesn’t really have to pay attention to what he is saying. He’s always had a great memory and it comes in very handy now that he just has to paraphrase what he read in the reports. It lets him focus his thoughts on other thinks, like the way both Merlin and Eggsy keep staring at him. Or rather – at his hands.

He’s not sure at first, especially when their eyes get that far away quality that means they are lost in their own thoughts, but they follow all of his gestures from the minutest shift to his wildest wave.

Hiding his smile is harder than it should be for an experienced spy like him, but he manages it. In fact, he hides his interest in their daydreaming so well that when they both shake themselves out of it, Merlin with a quick glance around to make sure no one noticed and Eggsy with a delectable blush spreading on his cheeks, neither realises that Harry is onto them.

He really should give them a reprieve, they  _are_  in a meeting after all, but Harry has never had any impulse control. Especially not after such a discovery.

Who knew his hands could enthrall such powerful men so easily?

He’s going to have so much fun.


End file.
